There's A Trouble in Your Bed
by aflores5235
Summary: Audrey and Nathan are still trying to figure out what William wants with Audrey and they are getting nowhere. They also have to deal with the new Troubles that are popping up around town. Nathan thinks Audrey needs to just relax for a little bit and just unwind. Takes place in 4x10 and is rated M. Oneshot.


It had been a stressful day and Audrey knew things would just get worse. The Troubles were evolving and getting more dangerous with every passing day. They didn't know how to deal with these new Troubles and they had no way of stopping them. They were basically in damage control mode trying to minimize injuries and fatalities. Plus they had to worry about William and whatever he was planning. There was just something about him that scared her and she didn't know why. It was buried deep inside her but she just couldn't reach it.

The only solace she had was that her and Nathan were finally together and that made solving Troubles a lot easier. She also didn't have to worry about everyone wanting her to kill him anymore. Duke was also being awesome and helping them solve Troubles and him and Jennifer were just a perfect couple.

"Hey are you ok?", Nathan said breaking Audrey out of her daydream.

"Yeah just thinking about William, these new Troubles and just everything."

They had been looking through files for hours and trying to find out everything they could about William but so far they had found nothing. It was as if this William person just came out of nowhere. There were no records on him and they were finding nothing in any of their databases.

They knew he was some how connected to the barn but they didn't know how and Audrey knew he was connected her somehow even if she didn't want to admit.

"I just can't stop thinking about how he is changing the Troubles and we don't know any of the rules. And we have nothing."

Nathan could tell Audrey was getting frustrated so he sat up and grabbed the files from her and put them on the table. Then he just smiled at her trying to get her to relax.

"What?"

So much had changed in the past couple of weeks and Nathan was so happy even with all the bad that was going on around them. He scooted a little closer to her because he didn't want there to be any space between them

As he spoke he rested his hand on her hip, "Your hair and this." He gently poked her nose remembering the nose ring she used to wear pretending to be Lexi.

"It's nice to see Audrey again."

He looked at her for a second before wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing her. He couldn't but smile as he kissed her because it was his favorite thing to do, he just loved kissing her. The way her lips felt against his and the way they moved in sync with each other like they had done it their whole entire lives.

Audrey kissed him back feeling his lips mold against hers. They continued to kiss as she pushed herself up and onto his lap. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck while he moved his to her hips. She could feel Nathan coming in for more but she had to pull back.

"But the real question is…" Nathan kept pushing in for more and she had to admit he was so cute when he was begging but she just leaned back and continued her question, "…who does William think that I am?"

Nathan knew this question had been bothering her but at a time like this it was hard to concentrate. She was on his lap and he was already turned on but he tried his best to answer her question.

He took a deep breath before he spoke, "well, he certainly thinks there is something between you two but he's wrong." Nathan wasn't sure about a lot of things these days but this he knew for sure. He loved Audrey and Audrey loved him and there was nothing between William and Audrey.

Audrey couldn't help but smile, "of course."

She kissed him again just to further his point but Nathan pulled back this time.

"Oh."

"What?"

"There's a Trouble… in your bed."

She loved silly and flirty Nathan he always made her laugh just like he was doing now. She leaned closer to him trying to contain her laughter.

"No!"

"Yeah and I think we should check it out."

He lifted her off the couch, which caught her by surprise, and began carrying her towards the bed. She couldn't stop giggling as he dropped her down on the bed and he placed his hands on both sides of her head. He leaned down towards her and cut off her laugh by pressing his lips against hers. They stopped for a second to just gaze into each other's eyes and feeling the love they both had for each other. Then Audrey leaned back up to kiss him again and she wrapped one arm around his neck and used her other arm to roll herself on top of him.

She straddled him and forced his hands behind his head. She loved being in control and Nathan wasn't one to complain. She continued to kiss him as her hair cascaded around him. She slowly began rotating her hips to grind against his. He moaned against her lips and started moving in rhythm with her.

She could already feel him getting hard beneath her and it made her so happy that she was the one who made him feel this way. With how slow she was grinding on him Nathan couldn't control himself any longer so he sat up and began kissing her neck and the top of her breasts. The feel of her skin against his lips set his mind on fire every time he touched her. He ran his hands up her back and underneath her shirt sending shivers down her spine.

"I think we have too much clothes on," he said as he began slowly lifting up her shirt. She agreed and happily obliged with helping Nathan take her shirt off and then his. He then quickly flipped her over and began to take off her pants and underwear. He slowly pushed them down making sure to touch every inch of her skin as he moved down her legs. She squirmed beneath him craving more of his touch. He brushed her thigh, then her knee, her ankle and finally broke contact.

For a second he kneeled above her just looking at how beautiful she was. She didn't break eye contact but she slowly sat up and ran her hands down his chest and then started to remove his jeans. Then Audrey removed her bra one strap at a time while Nathan took off his boxers.

They were finally naked and within seconds Nathan was on top of her. She was already wet and he was already so hard that without pausing he thrusted into her. She was caught by surprise and screamed out his name while she dug her fingers down his back. This caused him to bite his lip and he thrusted into her again.

"Fuck Nathan!"

She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could go deeper and he did exactly that. With each thrust he went deeper and deeper sending Audrey closer and closer to the edge. The feeling of her tightening around him with every thrust was almost enough to make him climax but he didn't want it to end. He had been getting better with lasting longer especially for a guy who couldn't feel anything most of the time. He didn't want this to be like the other times so without saying a word he pulled out of her. This caused her to scream out but before she could say a word he used his tongue to lick her clit and used his fingers to massage her entrance.

She arched her back and squirmed underneath him surprised by how adventurous Nathan was being tonight. The feel of his tongue licking her up and down made her eyes roll back in her head and she had to grab onto his head to keep herself grounded. He pumped his fingers in and out of her in rhythm with his tongue.

"I'm so close… don't stop."

But that was exactly what he was going to do. He wanted to see how close he could get her to the edge. He felt her breathing become labored and he knew she was about to climax so he once again stopped and smiled up at her as she threw her head back in frustration.

"Dammit Nathan."

He kissed up her body again before returning to her lips. He could feel her frown against his lips while he laughed against hers.

"Do you think that's funny Nathan?"

"Actually I do."

She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh and that gave her a great idea.

"We'll see if you find this funny."

She pushed him off of her and crawled down his body with a mischievous grin on her face. She then ran her hand up and down his erection. She started slow and then quickened the pace. She knew he couldn't last that long because he had never been touched like this and his body wasn't used to it.

"Audrey… I get it… it's not funny… please stop."

This only made her move faster and then she moved her tongue to the tip and licked circles around it. This caused his whole body to tense up and his hands fisted in the blankets. Just as he did this she stopped and just laughed. She could see the frustration on his face.

"See it's not so funny is it?"

He didn't respond he just sat up and pushed her onto her hands and knees. He positioned himself right behind her and entered her with one fast thrust. This knew position caused him to hit her in just the right way and her arms gave out beneath her. He grabbed onto her ass and kept a steady rhythm in and out. She used her free hand to rub her clit as he fucked her harder and harder. With one final thrust he came inside her and she followed as she rubbed her clit. They both yelled the other's name as they collapsed next to each other. They had no energy they didn't even have the energy to separate from each other.

Finally Nathan regained some energy and slowly pulled out of her causing them to both let out a quiet moan. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled back against him.

"I think we should solve more Troubles in my bed."

"And you thought I was kidding."

"I will never doubt you again."

"Ready for round 2 my lady?"

"Ready when you are."

They both smiled knowing neither of them had the energy to even move. So they just fell asleep cuddled up next to each other. Not knowing a Trouble was coming and only Audrey would be able to stop it.


End file.
